On-line shopping has become increasingly popular, but suffers from the fact that users may not be aware of how a particular article will work for them. Users may not be aware how an article of clothing fits them or how a piece of furniture will appear in their home. Some attempts to solve this problem include the use of virtual models which are built from a library of stock model parts.
Current solutions to assist a user in determining how articles will work for their particular needs are limited.